mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Cassandra
Cassandra is a character in Mafia III. History Background Cassandra is a member of the Haitian Mob in New Bordeaux. When Baka, leader of the Haitians, is killed by Lincoln Clay, she takes over and forms an unlikely alliance with Lincoln. She's as ruthless as she is mysterious, but one thing is for certain: The Haitian mob's alluring "Voodoo Queen" will destroy the human trafficking trade in New Bordeaux, no matter the cost. She works with Thomas Burke and Vito Scaletta as one of Lincoln Clay's underbosses. Fate :Due to the multiple options in Mafia III, Cassandra's fate can differ depending on the player's choice and actions Betrayal Information coming soon. Lincoln Leaves New Bordeaux If Lincoln leaves New Bordeaux, and Cassandra has the majority of the districts, Cassandra rules with an iron fist. No crime boss in America recognizes her claim, so the Commission and various gangs go after her, but Cassandra defeats them all in gruesome ways. Cassandra's actions soon cause the real criminals to try to get at Cassandra. The Governor declares martial law and sends the National Guard for her, leading Cassandra to shoot him dead on the capital building. The State Government then decides to pull all funding for nearly everything in New Bordeaux, hoping to strangle the city, and force Cassandra to give it up. When "Hurricane Cassandra" tears through New Bordeaux several years later, half the city is flooded and most of the citizens leave, causing New Bordeaux to turn into the ghost town. Cassandra vanishes like a ghost in the aftermath. Rumors circulate that she was killed in the flooding or still rules what was left of the underworld, but Cassandra is not seen again. Ruling Together If Lincoln chooses to remain in New Bordeaux and run his criminal empire after the death of Sal Marcano, he can choose to rule it together with Cassandra and (if still alive) Vito and Burke. Here Lincoln acknowledges how much they have helped them, and that he couldn't take down the Marcano crime family without each other. Lincoln Rules Alone If Lincoln chooses to remain in New Bordeaux, but run his criminal empire alone after the death of Sal Marcano, he will tell Cassandra and (if still alive) Vito and Burke that what he is about to do "isn't personal" before drawing a gun and shooting all three of them dead. However this decision would become fruitless on Lincoln's part as he is killed in a car bomb explosion set up by Father James, who can't stand to see how far Lincoln has gone and that he murdered the three people who stood by him. Associates *Jennifer Moran - Telephone operator that can block phone lines for period of time. *Jackie DuVernay - Arms Dealer that will sell you weapons, ammunition, vehicle modifications, supplies and various upgrades through his mobile weapons shop. *Clifton Jean-Baptiste - Gunsmith that will improve Lincoln's weapons with various modifications and upgrades. Family * Caroline (daughter, deceased) Appearances Story Chapters *The Home Fires Burn *The Way of Flesh *Pray on the Way Up *Sit Down *Blind Eyes of God Optional Missions *.45 in My Hand *Are We Cool Betrayal Mission *Caroline Trivia *In the documentary cutscenes, Agent Maguire said he didn't know what was and wasn't true about her. *Cassandra is represented by a purple fluer de lis icon. Gallery Cassandra 02.png|Cassandra in Gamescom 2015 trailer Cassandra 03.jpg|Lincoln Clay and Cassandra The Home Fires Burn 06.jpg|Cassandra after Baka's death Haitian Mob.png|Cassandra with the Haitian mob Category:Mafia III Category:Characters in Mafia III Category:Haitian Mob Category:Boss Category:Underboss